


46. You Can Go First

by Guardian_Rose



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [46]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A little, Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, THERE'S COMFORT THIS TIME I PROMISE, at least, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: There was ichor and blood dripping onto his kitchen floor. Their kitchen floor. Right now, very clearly belonging to both of them as Alec dropped his bow onto the kitchen table. A splitting headache was starting up behind his eyes and he really wished that tonight had been movie night and not patrol night. Sadly, his luck was faltering as of late.





	46. You Can Go First

There was ichor and blood dripping onto his kitchen floor.  _ Their  _ kitchen floor. Right now, very clearly belonging to both of them as Alec dropped his bow onto the kitchen table. A splitting headache was starting up behind his eyes and he really wished that tonight had been movie night and not patrol night. Sadly, his luck was faltering as of late. The letter stuffed in one of his potion books, constantly draining his attention from the rest of his life, was the most logical cause. Not one that he could do much of anything about though until he received a reply from his own sent letter. Letters were honestly a pain in the ass compared to fire messages or even just a bloody text. Damned warlock and his penchant for the old.

 

“Magnus? You okay?” Alec shook his shoulders gently, peering at him in concern. Or maybe he’d been swaying and Alec had stopped him. He wasn’t entirely sure.

 

“I’m fine, Alexander. Though our kitchen is soon to be beyond cleaning if we stay as we are.” He flashed a smile and stepped backwards, depositing his coat on the table behind him next to Alec’s bow. “Shirt off.” 

 

“You first.” 

 

Alec didn’t back down when Magnus turned around to face him, eyebrow raised to ask if Alec truly thought Magnus was going to sit by and heal himself whilst Alec had a slash the size of the grand canyon across his back. 

 

“I don’t think so, Alec.” 

 

“You are literally the cause of at least three quarters of the blood on my clothes right now, Magnus. Heal yourself first.” There was an undertone of leftover fear in his voice and the flashing memory of Alec desperately fighting to get to him not half an hour before was enough to rein in Magnus’ exasperation. The canyon thing had been a bit of an exaggeration anyway.

 

“Fine.” He muttered petulantly.

 

He lifted his shirt off only to stop with it held in one hand as Alec gently (how did a man trained to kill from such a young age have such gentle hands, such gentle movements, such gentle love in every touch?) traced his fingertips across and around the cuts, the gashes, the grazes that littered his bruised skin. It hadn’t been an easy hunt. He started at Magnus’ shoulder blades, where he couldn’t see to know which needed the most attention, down his lower back then round until Alec was leaning against his chest, hand over his heart. Two fingers tapping along with his heartbeat. Magnus felt a twinge of guilt. For more than one reason if he was being honest. He lingered as he pressed a kiss to Alec’s cheek and pulled away.

 

“Let me look at your back and then you can go first to have a shower.” Magnus said softly but he didn’t have the resolve to push Alec away when he caught his fingers in Magnus’ belt loops just to keep him close. 

 

Alec was clearly picking up on Magnus’ altered mood, despite how hard he’d been trying to keep it under wraps. It was obvious his boyfriend had no idea what was causing it and he hadn’t asked. Yet. He would. He wouldn’t be Alec if he didn’t, patience only stretched so far.

 

Alec hummed his assent but didn’t make any effort to take off the remains of his jacket and shirt. Magnus didn’t push. He would. But not right now. He could be patient too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Any and all comments welcome! Especially prompts! <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr [Guardian-rose-petal](https://guardian-rose-petal.tumblr.com/)
> 
> No beta, any and all mistakes are my own.


End file.
